


The rules for lovers

by lilyhachi



Category: The Binding - Bridget Collins
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Slash, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyhachi/pseuds/lilyhachi
Summary: { Il Rilegatore - Bridget Collins/ Spoiler }Quella voce mi tiene ancorato alla realtà, con i piedi ben piantati a terra. Mi impedisce di crollare con le ginocchia contro il pavimento, di impattare contro il legno umido e incrostato di muffa. [...] Trovo il coraggio di alzare la testa, incontrando i suoi occhi intensi ed esitanti che mi fissano, come se si aspettasse qualcosa da me, qualcosa che non credo di poter donare.Eppure … voglio provarci, perché voglio provarci? Cosa significa per me?Niente, che domande. Allora perché non voglio arretrare?Sbatto le palpebre e il mondo intorno a me si offusca.
Relationships: Lucian Darnay/Emmett Farmer
Kudos: 2





	The rules for lovers

**Pairing** _ **:**_ Emmett Farmer/Lucian Darnay.  
**Warnings** : spoiler; missing moment; smut&fluff.

**The rules for lovers**

  


_A Giorgia, per avermi fatto scoprire questo libro,  
e per gli scleri post-lettura. E devo darle la colpa _ _per questa roba._

  
“Va tutto bene”.  
  
Quella voce mi tiene ancorato alla realtà, con i piedi ben piantati a terra. Mi impedisce di crollare con le ginocchia contro il pavimento, di impattare contro il legno umido e incrostato di muffa. Lo lascio fare, per quanto una parte di me desideri spingerlo via, urlargli di lasciarmi stare e uscire una buona volta dalla mia vita. Forse lo odio, perché mi ha scombussolato in un modo che non riesco a spiegarmi, perché mi rende debole e manda al diavolo ogni mia intenzione di resistere all’effetto che ha su di me. Neanche lo conosco, eppure … eccomi qui, con la fronte che gli tocca la spalla, a respirare il suo odore che sa di muschio e sentire il battito del suo cuore che rimbomba contro la mia cassa toracica. E’ aumentato non appena mi sono sporto in avanti per avere un contatto che non mi aspettavo nemmeno di desiderare, come se quella vicinanza avesse fatto scattare uno strano meccanismo in lui … e anche in me.  
Trovo il coraggio di alzare la testa, incontrando i suoi occhi intensi ed esitanti che mi fissano, come se si aspettasse qualcosa da me, qualcosa che non credo di poter donare. Eppure … voglio provarci, perché voglio provarci? Cosa significa per me? Niente, che domande. Allora perché non voglio arretrare?  
Sbatto le palpebre e il mondo intorno a me si offusca.  
  
Una luce filtra attraverso il vetro sporco della casa e colpisce i capelli di Emmett, rendendoli più chiari.  
Sento l’impulso di toccarli, di passare le dita tra i fili castani per sentirne la morbidezza sotto i polpastrelli, sporgermi di più per assaporarne l’odore. Il suo volto mi chiama, la sua pelle mi implora di scontrarsi con la mia, come un viandante nel deserto che supplica per avere un sorso d’acqua. Un assaggio, nulla di più, appena per bagnarsi le labbra.  
Mi sento invaso da una rivelazione. Dovrei andarmene ma non riesco a farlo, perché le mie dita si muovono da sole verso il suo viso. Voglio seguire il percorso delle sue lentiggini, come una mappa da leggere per non perdersi. Voglio studiare ogni smorfia della bocca, ogni ciglio. Ma non ancora, così mi fermo, sfiorando appena la sua guancia glabra. Soltanto guardarlo negli occhi mi rende difficile respirare, come se ogni gesto mi scaraventasse sott’acqua, mozzandomi il fiato.  
Sto morendo di fame e davanti a me ho ciò di cui vorrei nutrirmi ma mi guardo bene dal farlo, altrimenti potrei mangiare troppo in fretta così mi sforzo per non prosciugare ogni cosa.  
  
Emmett respira pesantemente appena i miei polpastrelli entrano in contatto con la sua guancia e si sporge verso di me, forse con troppa foga. Spalanco gli occhi ma resto immobile, mentre le mie labbra si schiudono già, come se non aspettassero altro che la sua bocca. “Lucian”. Una mano si aggancia alla sua camicia, un’ancora per non crollare.  
“Smettila”, quasi lo imploro, la voce impastata di rabbia e frustrazione mentre sento qualcosa dentro di me che si allarga come una macchia di inchiostro su un tappeto pregiato, come il vomito di Emmett quando si è accasciato in casa mia come se qualcosa lo stesse logorando fin dall’interno. Mi sembra di sentire la stessa sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, eppure non abbiamo trovato il mio libro, come non lo abbiamo bruciato. Allora perché mi sento come se le fiamme stessero divorando la carta? Perché mi sento come se qualcosa stia tornando da me? Qualcosa che mi è stato strappato ma che neanche sapevo mi appartenesse. Più Emmett si avvicina, più le fiamme dilagano intorno a me, intorno al mio libro, divampano e sento quel calore che mi scotta la pelle. “Smettila di fare così. Lasciami stare”, le parole mi escono dalla bocca quasi a fatica e gli strattono la camicia. Lo spingo indietro e poi lo riporto da me, come se non potessi fare altro.  
“Dimmi che non mi vuoi qui e andrò via, lo p-prometto”, Emmett si sforza per parlare, come se la prospettiva di allontanarsi da me riuscisse a ferirlo nel profondo. Mi guarda con un’espressione supplicante che mi fa allentare la presa sul tessuto della camicia. C’è un’innocenza nel suo sguardo che mi stringe il petto, causandomi un dolore sordo.  
E’ come trovarsi a poca distanza dal fuoco e sentire il desiderio di scottarsi.  
  
Non rispondo ed Emmett mi bacia. Tocca le mie labbra con una lentezza esasperante che mi fa desiderare di più, di stringerlo maggiormente contro di me, infilare le mani sotto la sua camicia per seguire le linee del suo corpo, di violare la sua bocca con la lingua e pregare che le sue labbra seguano i sentieri della mia pelle.  
La sua bocca è gentile, tenera, sembra mi stia chiedendo il permesso, muovendosi in punta di piedi sulla mia. Il pavimento sotto i nostri piedi è ghiacciato, una lastra che potrebbe creparsi a momenti sotto il nostro peso, trascinandoci giù.  
La sua mano circonda la curva del mio viso, piano, come se avesse paura di rompermi e mi accarezza una guancia.  
E’ ... intimo, e c’è qualcosa di giusto nel modo in cui mi tocca. Non sono fatto di vetro o cristallo, eppure Emmett mi tocca come se avesse paura che io mi possa disintegrare da un momento all’altro tra le sue mani, lasciandolo senza altro che un ricordo. “Ti prego, non fermarti”, quella supplica valica le mie labbra senza che me ne accorga.  
Il mio istinto di sopravvivenza deve essersi precipitato fuori dalla finestra, lasciando che il fango della palude lo risucchiasse in modo che io non riuscissi più a dargli retta. Adesso non c’è più niente. La voglia di voltare la schiena e correre via è scomparsa, tutto è distorto mentre l’aria intorno a noi scintilla come una tempesta di stelle che si sta scagliando sui nostri corpi sempre più avvinghiati e in cerca dell’altro, quasi con disperazione.  
E’ come se avessimo una voglia così disperata di non volerci separare che arriviamo a lasciarci lividi.  
  
Sbatto le palpebre per guardare Emmett mentre il mondo sibila e sfavilla insieme, danzando tra luci e ombre. E’ ancora qui, con le mani che incorniciano il mio viso, sono calde e ruvide, quasi sfregano contro la morbidezza della mia pelle.  
Mi sorride ed io mi perdo in quel sorriso, ma non capisco il perché dei suoi occhi lucidi, della ciglia lunghe e scure da cui stillano gocce di rugiada che potrebbero precipitare come una cascata. Il mio cuore si carica sempre di più di fronte a quell’immagine, come un orologio le cui molle sarebbero potute saltare a momenti. Ed è proprio ciò che accade perché una molla sobbalza, allora sono io a baciarlo, a gettarmi su di lui come se non volessi altro. Mi afferra le spalle quasi per placarmi mentre la sua lingua preme sulla mia bocca per chiedere accesso. Lo lascio fare, dischiudo le labbra. La sua bocca è calda, mi sento in fiamme. Ma è anche languida e sicura, ha qualcosa di familiare che non riesco a cogliere, mi sfugge come sabbia tra le dita. Lascio che il suo respiro mi accarezzi il viso mentre le dita di Emmett si chiudono tra i miei capelli. Mi sento esposto, privo di ogni difesa, sconfitto da un solo bacio. E’ ridicolo … come può un bacio scalfirmi in questo modo? Un bacio di uno sconosciuto? Non lo so e forse neanche mi importa perché voglio che quel bacio continui.  
  
Quando la mia bocca si apre in un lamento, Emmett si sposta sul mio collo, lasciando una scia umida di baci che parte dalla porzione di pelle sotto l’orecchio fino alle clavicole.  
Mi scosta la camicia per avere più pelle da baciare ed io sono soltanto un turbinio di gemiti.  
“Vuoi ancora andare a casa?”, mi domanda e sento il suo fiato caldo sulla pelle, mentre la sua mano si infila sotto la camicia, stringendomi un fianco in un modo che mi fa rabbrividire. La tenerezza sta assumendo una sfumatura diversa … perché Emmett sa esattamente cosa fare, come muoversi contro il mio corpo, quali punti toccare. Si muove contro di me come una persona che ha una certa esperienza alle spalle. Ma la cosa più surreale è che sembra quasi conoscere il mio corpo e il modo in cui risponde ai suoi tocchi, conoscere … me. Quel pensiero mi scuote da capo a piedi e mi manda una scarica di piacere lungo la schiena, ma la sensazione della sua bocca sul mio collo è troppo intossicante e non me ne curo. Ho come l’impressione che se cadessi, lui mi afferrerebbe senza esitare.  
Se gli affidassi il mio cuore … se ne prenderebbe cura come fosse un tesoro.  
“No, non voglio andare a casa”, mormoro, stringendo i bordi della sua camicia mentre le mie dita si muovono per sbottonargliela e scoprire il suo torace. I muscoli percorrono la sua pelle e voglio toccarli, così come voglio toccare quelle piccole cicatrici che guizzano lungo il corpo. Gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevano, esibendosi in un sorriso smaliziato.  
Nessuno mi ha mai guardato a quel modo. Il suo volto, i suoi occhi … riescono a rendere il mondo più nitido, ogni singolo dettaglio intorno a me più reale. Riescono a rendere me stesso più reale, come se non avessi un vuoto da colmare che non riesco a spiegarmi. Un pezzo giusto, fatto apposta per combaciare con me. Possibile?  
“Ti piace quello che vedi, Darnay?”, dice con un tono sarcastico che mi fa venir voglia di colpirlo con uno schiaffo e poi baciarlo fino a togliergli il fiato, mordergli le labbra e farle sanguinare.  
“Sei un idiota”, gracchio, seccato, ma lui mi bacia ancora … con tenerezza.  
Non voglio andare a casa, voglio soltanto essere suo … qualunque cosa significhi.  
Chi lo ha deciso? Chi ha deciso che vuole essere suo? E perché?  
Chi decide le regole per … gli innamorati? Solo quella parola mi fa sentire strano.  
  


* * *

  
  
Lucian è cera tra le mie mani, posso plasmarlo a mio piacimento ma qualcosa mi trattiene.  
Sento una fame che mi logora dall’interno, il mio corpo che brama il suo, dopo averlo cercato tanto a lungo senza neanche saperlo. Lui mi guarda e vede un estraneo, io lo guardo e vedo il mio mondo. Tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato e che mi era stato strappato via. Essere rilegati significava anche sentire nostalgia per qualcosa che neanche sapevi di possedere ed io non sapevo di aver avuto Lucian Darnay prima di riversarmi sul tappeto di casa sua mentre il mio libro veniva consumato dalle fiamme che lo divoravano, voraci. L’ho condotto al piano di sopra e vedere Lucian così docile, mentre ha lasciato che lo guidassi, mi ha quasi spezzato il cuore. Normalmente avrebbe riso, mi avrebbe circondato i fianchi mentre con i denti mi mordicchiava il lobo dell’orecchio, cominciando a spogliarmi.  
Sento ancora la sua risata che mi rimbomba nel petto come tanti sonagli.  
Ma adesso lui non ride, semplicemente mi guarda come un cerbiatto spaurito nel bel mezzo della foresta eppure non si ritrae. Mi lascia fare mentre lo spoglio e le sue mani corrono a ciò che è rimasto dei miei vestiti, strattonandomeli via come se fossero una specie di ostacolo. Mi accarezza ancora il petto, poi le spalle, i fianchi e sento le sue unghie che premono nella carne, causandomi un sibilo. Abbraccia ogni sporgenza del mio corpo, ogni linea spigolosa, assaporandone ogni tratto, come a volersi godere il contatto ed io fremo sotto le sue dita. Gli sorrido e gli angoli della sua bocca si arricciano mentre gli rubo un altro bacio, più famelico dei precedenti. “Lasciati guardare”, gli dico mentre sfilo via anche la sua camicia. Gli trattengo tra i denti la pelle sensibile del collo e Lucian geme, aggrappandosi alle mie spalle.  
  
Arranca verso il letto troppo stretto per due persone e vi ci atterra con un tonfo, trascinandomi sopra di sé.  
Apre le gambe di riflesso, accogliendomi tra esse e quel contatto mi mozza il fiato.  
Mi vuole. Il suo corpo non mente, per quanto la sua memoria sia ovattata. Ed io voglio lui.  
“Fermo”, sussurro contro il suo mento per poi scendere giù e afferrare un capezzolo tra i denti. La bocca di Lucian si apre in un lamento gutturale che manda scariche elettriche al mio bassoventre. Gli bacio gli addominali e seguo la peluria chiara che conduce fino al suo ombelico mentre le dita lunghe ed eleganti di Lucian mi scavano nella pelle delle braccia.  
“Emmett”, mi chiama, implorante, e non mi basterebbe altro. Il mio nome sulle sue labbra mentre mi chiede di stringerlo e non lasciarlo mai andare. “Emmett. Emmett”.  
Ripete il mio nome in una cantilena, come se volesse assaporarne la consistenza, abituarsi a quel suono sulla sua bella bocca dischiusa e gonfia di baci. “Sono qui”, risalgo il suo addome per baciarlo di nuovo, in profondità, per leccargli la bocca e ingoiare i suoi gemiti. Lascio scorrere le dita sull’apertura dei suoi calzoni e conduco il mio viso tra le sue gambe, calando su di lui prima che la bocca mi si consumi per la troppa secchezza e il bisogno incessante che ho di lui.  
Lo voglio, voglio Lucian. Voglio riportarlo da me.  
Mi strattona i capelli mentre geme forte ed io continuo ad affondare la bocca su di lui, accogliendolo fino alla mia gola senza staccare gli occhi dal suo viso stravolto per il piacere. Sento le sue mani che mi premono sulle spalle come se volesse scostarmi, spingermi via ma io continuo a strappargli singhiozzi e gemiti che lo fanno contorcere tra le lenzuola arruffate.  
“Emmett, c-cosa stai-”, prova a dire ma un singulto gli stronca ogni parola e lo vedo sollevarsi leggermente, il viso rivolto all’indietro e la bocca dolcemente dischiusa. “A-aspetta”.  
“Vuoi che mi fermi?”, gli lecco l’interno coscia senza smettere di guardarlo e gli apro maggiormente le gambe, facendo leva su un ginocchio mentre la mia bocca gli tira piano la pelle. Lo sento sibilare, i suoi occhi sono liquidi e si sciolgono su di me come lava bollente. Prima della rilegatura, mi avrebbe risposto con un sorriso smaliziato e un bacio bagnato, carezzandomi i capelli corti sulla nuca per invitarmi a continuare, spingendo i fianchi verso di me per riempirmi la bocca con il suo sesso. Adesso, invece, continua a guardarmi come se non sapesse bene cosa rispondere. Allunga le dita per sfiorare i contorni delle mie labbra gonfie e rosse ma è incerto, così mi allungo per baciarlo. Si scosta piano senza smettere di guardarmi ed io riporto la testa tra i suoi fianchi per continuare a saggiare la pelle morbida delle sue cosce e calare di nuovo sulla sua erezione. Lucian chiude gli occhi, si contorce tra le lenzuola e stringe le dita tra le mie. Le nostre mani sono così diverse per consistenza e tonalità della pelle: le mani di Lucian sono eleganti, glabre e pallide mentre le mie sono ruvide, segnate dal lavoro e la pelle è più abbronzata. Con quelle stesse mani scavo nella curva del gluteo destro di Lucian, ringalluzzendomi al pensiero che il mattino successivo vi troverò dei segni rossi. Lo lecco tra le cosce, come ho sempre fatto e Lucian inarca la schiena verso l’alto, perso in quel vortice travolgente di piacere.  
  
Spalanca per un attimo gli occhi, portandoli su di me, una domanda muta che aleggia nelle iridi chiare.  
Forse vorrebbe chiedermi come faccio a sapere esattamente quali punti toccare per farlo impazzire, come faccio a conoscere così bene quel corpo affilato come uno stiletto. Ho imparato ogni curva del corpo di Lucian, ogni lembo di pelle, ho esplorato quel corpo con le dita e con la bocca, mi sono lasciato guidare da lui che mi rivolgeva sorrisetti saputi tra un sospiro e l’altro. Adesso sono io a guidarlo, a mostrargli come provare piacere anche se lui non può ricordare di conoscermi già, di conoscere già il mio corpo, il sapore delle mie labbra, la sensazione del mio sesso stretto tra le cosce e le lacrime che mi hanno bagnato le guance quando lui è entrato dentro di me per la prima volta, sussurrandomi quanto mi amasse e quanto fossi bello. “Sei così bello”, mormoro mentre risalgo il suo corpo, dondolando il bacino contro il suo. Lui muove le gambe quasi d’istinto per farmi più spazio e sentirmi contro di sé.  
_‘Ricordami. Ti prego, ricordati di me. Ricordati di noi’_. Vorrei dirglielo, ma non lo faccio e continuo a toccarlo, a bearmi di quel calore così familiare che sento ancora sulla mia pelle, come se mi avessero marchiato a fuoco con il suo nome.  
Vorrei dirgli che non è la sua prima volta, che abbiamo fatto l’amore più volte, tra le rovine, sul pavimento, con i libri alle nostre spalle e il suo torace era imperlato di sudore mentre le mie dita scavavano solchi profondi sulla sua pelle.  
Vorrei dirgli che ci siamo scelti a vicenda, e che non troveremo nessun’altro amante.  
Vorrei dirgli che ci amiamo, che aveva adottato un cucciolo che era un po’ nostro ma quel pensiero mi spezza il cuore perché Spot è morto, come i ricordi di quella vita quando era nostra. Sento le lacrime che premono contro le ciglia ma non ci bado. Voglio sentirlo, così mi aggrappo alle sue spalle e trascino la lingua umida sulla clavicola.  
Gli succhio un capezzolo così forte che Lucian emette un grido a metà tra piacere e dolore.  
Sento la sua mano che scorre lungo il sentiero dei miei addominali, poi risale su e si ferma a livello del petto.  
Resta lì, contro il mio cuore che pulsa come impazzito. “Emmett … voglio-”.  
Lo vedo chiudere gli occhi per un istante mentre mi accarezza e mi riempie di dolore perché crede che sia la prima volta quando, in realtà, conosce ogni sentiero della mia pelle, ho le sue impronte su di me, impronte indelebili.  
“Ti voglio”, mormoro con la voce arrochita dal desiderio e dallo sforzo di controllarmi, di entrare in lui con un’unica spinta. No, voglio assaporare ogni momento che ci è stato tolto, strappato via come se non contasse niente. “Ho bisogno …”.  
_'Ho bisogno di te'._ Vorrei dirglielo ma non posso.  
“Sì”, risponde semplicemente Lucian, forse un po’ smarrito ma stranamente sicuro come se sentisse la verità di quella affermazione, come se qualcosa lo spingesse inesorabilmente verso Emmett … un’onda che non riesce a controllare e lo spinge come e dove vuole.  
  
Mi faccio cautamente strada nel corpo di Lucian, mentre le sue unghie premono nella pelle delle spalle e un singulto strozzato gli rimane incastrato in gola. Ha il volto arrossato e alcune ciocche gli coprono la fronte ma è bellissimo … così bello che ho un tuffo al cuore. Faccio ondeggiare i fianchi mentre continuo ad affondare in lui, lasciandomi avvolgere dal suo calore che è lava bollente sul mio sesso. Gli afferro i fianchi mentre gli ansiti di Lucian si fanno man mano più alti, e una mano stringe i miei capelli come a voler cercare un appiglio.  
“Ti prego”, singhiozza con gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse come mele mature.  
Non mi serve altro per seppellirmi tra i suoi glutei con spinte più veloci e profonde.  
Gli afferro una coscia per sistemarla meglio contro il mio fianco e Lucian si lascia manovrare come una bambola di porcellana. Si abbandona completamente a me e mi lascia fare, forse conscio di potersi fidare.  
Vorrei dirgli che lo fa perché mi appartiene, ci apparteniamo, ma non posso farlo così cerco la sua bocca con la lingua e gliela spingo tra le labbra, mordendole piano. Vorrei dirgli che è stato lui ad insegnarmi come fare l’amore, a permettermi di esplorare il suo corpo e scoprire il mio, come dargli piacere e come trarne altrettanto.  
Vorrei dirgli che la prima volta che è entrato in me una lacrima silenziosa mi ha scavato la guancia e lui l’ha baciata via, continuando ad affondare tra i miei glutei con una lentezza intima e profonda.  
Lucian rovescia la testa all’indietro mentre una dolce litania di “ancora”, “ti prego” e “non fermarti, Emmett”, lascia le sue labbra, accompagnata dai solchi delle sue unghie lungo le mie spalle, poi il petto e poi l’addome.  
Porta le mani sui miei glutei per spingermi contro di lui in una muta richiesta. Una supplica a cui non posso resistere e le mie spinte si fanno più scoordinate e profonde, al punto che riesco a udire i battiti umidi delle nostre pelli a contatto e i suoi gemiti aumentano di intensità. Allungo la mano tra le sue cosce per afferrargli l’erezione bagnata che quasi scotta sotto le mie dita ma non mi importa. Inizio a massaggiarla a ritmo con le mie spinte e Lucian perde sempre più il controllo dei propri movimenti e dei propri gemiti che si uniscono ai miei mentre lo chiamo per nome.  
  
Vorrei ripetergli quanto sia bello fino allo sfinimento, con la pelle imperlata di sudore e il piacere che sboccia sempre più prepotentemente sul bel viso affusolato, le labbra rosse e gonfie di baci dischiuse come un frutto che aspetta soltanto di essere morso. Mi afferra per i capelli, scostando meglio la testa e mi bacia, mi lecca le labbra permettendomi di ingoiare i suoi gemiti mentre mi si spinge contro, erratico, inseguendo il piacere insieme a me.  
Sento il mio orgasmo esplodergli dentro, insieme al suo, in un vortice inarrestabile che travolge entrambi ma continuo a massaggiarlo mentre trema, inarcando la schiena come se potesse sollevarsi a momenti dal materasso.  
Il suo respiro si fa più regolare. Non si muove ed io sono ancora dentro di lui, restio al pensiero di abbandonare il calore intossicante e confortante del suo corpo. Faccio per scostarmi ma lui mi ferma.  
“No, resta”, la sua voce è appena un sussurro, un segreto tra i nostri corpi.  
Resto seppellito dentro di lui, che è caldo e meraviglioso, ma mi sistemo meglio per non gravargli addosso e gli scosto i capelli sudati dalla fronte, approfittandone per accarezzargli il viso.  
I ricordi di noi mi assalgono e di nuovo le lacrime premono contro i miei occhi, mentre un tremore inatteso inizia a scuotermi con lentezza ma lo respingo. Non voglio che se ne accorga, non voglio che mi veda vacillare … voglio soltanto restare lì, ancora con lui e dentro di lui, voglio essergli d’appoggio, essere un'ancora in questo mare per lui sconosciuto.  
Sento le sue labbra sulla mia guancia … ha baciato via una lacrima.  
“Va tutto bene. Stringimi”, sussurra contro il mio collo e sento il cuore precipitare.  
Lo stringo e mi lascio stringere, cercando di non tremare.  
E’ caldo e meraviglioso … ed è mio, solo che lui non può ricordarlo.  
Non ancora. _‘Ti riporterò da me, Lucian. Giuro che ti riporterò da me’._  
  


* * *

  
  
Cosa posso dire? Questo libro mi ha rapita, come mi hanno rapita i suoi protagonisti, a tal punto che non sono riuscita a resistere e ho sentito il bisogno di scriverne, di scrivere un missing moment collocato – più o meno – verso la fine del libro, ossia quando Emmett e Lucian sono nella vecchia casa di Seredith in cerca del libro. Lì passano la notte insieme e ovviamente la mia testolina ha viaggiato … questo è il risultato. Quindi, eccomi qui, non so se sono riuscita effettivamente a rendere i personaggi in un modo degno. Ovviamente spero di aver reso loro giustizia ma in ogni caso, hanno occupato un posto davvero speciale nel mio cuore ♥  
  
**Ps** : ringrazio tanto Fuuma per il disagio condiviso, e – se avete letto “Il Rilegatore” – se voglia di leggere qualcosa di bello bellissimo su Emmett e Lucian, vi consiglio di passare dal suo profilo (<https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3888790>).


End file.
